


Role-play gone bad, gone good

by AtrophicGalaxy, Prismatic_Heretic



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/AtrophicGalaxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/pseuds/Prismatic_Heretic
Summary: A box of surgical gloves gives Kyle an idea on how to get Dan out of his head for a while. Only their role-playing styles don't exactly match up. They find a way to make it work regardless.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Role-play gone bad, gone good

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Prismatic_Heretic

Kyle looked Dan over- the way he was sprawled in what could only be an uncomfortable position on the edge of the bed, the pained expression marring his face as he stared at his phone, too consumed in whatever he was reading. Dan had a tendency to get lost in his own head, to get caught up in the awfulness of the world and tie himself in knots thinking about it. Kyle took it as his job to know when Dan needed a break. And Kyle had just the thing to do it. He’d had the idea a week or two before, when the venue they’d been playing at had put surgical gloves in the green room for some reason and Woody had made a joke about Coachella cavity searches. Kyle had swiped the box when no one was looking and had been waiting for the right time to use them.

Kyle walked over to his bag in the corner of their hotel room. He rummaged through it and found the box of gloves at the bottom where he’d hid it. He pulled out a pair of gloves with a smirk and began to pull one on as he approached Dan. He stood before him and when Dan didn’t acknowledge his presence, he tapped the bridge of Dan’s nose to get his attention. 

“Sir, I’m going to have to perform a cavity search on you, please bend over and spread your legs,” Kyle said in the absolute sexiest voice he could muster. 

Dan looked up, eyes filled with shock and he plucked at his shirt before glancing Kyle over.

“Uhhh, you know I don’t have any drugs on me,” Dan responded with a laugh.

Kyle had to blink twice to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He loved Dan more than life itself and he loved that of all things Dan could have answered that’s what his mind went to. His innocence had never truly left him.

“No dude, I’m trying to role play,” Kyle said with a wink.

“Okay,” Dan said slowly, “okay, got it.”

“Sir, don’t make me bend you over,” Kyle tried again, snapping the glove on his left hand as he pulled it into place

A mischievous twinkle shone in Dan’s eye at that statement and a blush began creeping over his cheeks. 

“Where is your warrant officer?” Dan asked.

“I said role play!” Kyle huffed.

“I am! That’s what I would say if someone wanted to cavity search me!” 

“Okay, let’s reset,” Kyle said, pulling the other glove onto his right hand and cocking his hip out

Dan put his phone down and stood up into Kyle’s space. He made an act of taking his hoodie off slowly, deliberately. 

“As I said,” Dan whispered against Kyle’s neck, “where’s your warrant officer?”

“Fuck, I didn’t think this through,” Kyle deadpanned, “Sexy role play!”

Dan bit back a grin at the frustration in Kyle’s tone.

“Listen, do you want my finger up your arse or not?” Kyle asked.

“Oh yeah! But seriously if someone wants to cavity search you, they really do need a warrant. I found a really good article about it!” Dan’s hand twitched towards his phone.

Kyle couldn’t help but to cup Dan’s cheek with his gloved hand and pull him in for a brief peck on the lips. 

“This is important, but can I finger you first? Then you can show me the article?” Kyle asked with only a slight hint of desperation in his voice. 

Dan smiled easily and ran a hand through his messy hair. _ Oh god _ , how Kyle wanted to ravish him even if he was slowly losing the mood thinking about legalities.

“Are you going to mention warrants again?” Kyle asked, wearily.

Dan bit his lip.

“Okay, but what if you’re a doctor?!” Dan blurted out.

“Yeah, yeah, that could work!” Kyle exclaimed.

Dan batted his eyelashes as he began to take off his pants. He pulled them off in one smooth motion and threw them to the side before slipping out of his boxers and tshirt as well. Before anything else could get lost in translation he turned around and bent over the bed. 

With a slight shake to his arse he said, “Oh, Doctor Simmons! I think you need to check me out. I- uh- think I have an enlarged prostate, I’ve been peeing a lot?”

Kyle stroked Dan’s arse, trying to get back into the mood, but Dan’s words bothered him. Dan  _ had _ been peeing a lot recently. Worry flooded Kyle’s mind.

“What made you say that? Is that something you’re concerned about?” Kyle asked.

Dan glanced over his shoulder back at Kyle, frowning.

“Dan?” Kyle prompted him.

Dan shrugged and with a sigh he turned around and sat on the bed. He grabbed a handful of the comforter and drew it over his lap. He was NOT having this conversation with Kyle completely exposed and on display.

“I don’t really know, I have had to pee a lot especially before shows. A few nights I almost had to walk off stage in the middle of a show because I didn’t think I could hold it!”

Kyle sat beside Dan and reached out to give his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

“Oh no baby, that’s tough. If you ever need to walk off just wink at me and I’ll distract the crowd, okay?”

“I wink at you a lot anyways,” Dan responded sheepishly.

“Right, well, just motion at me or give me finger guns and I’ll know what’s going on. Is it a nervous pee thing or do you think you should see a doctor?” Kyle asked.

“I don’t really know, at first I thought maybe I was just drinking too much coffee, but then I did some late night googling…” Dan admitted.

“Always a dangerous thing to do,” Kyle said, and Dan nodded. Kyle continued, “I mean, I didn’t feel anything the last time I had my fingers in you, do you want me to check?”

Dan tilted his head in thought before saying, “You can. It definitely can’t hurt.”

“Right, and I’m going to see that it doesn’t,” Kyle said before walking over to his bag and pulling out lube with such purpose Dan had to bite back a chuckle.

“How do you want me? Bent over?” Dan asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Baby,” Kyle sighed, “this isn’t sexy anymore. I’m genuinely worried about you.”

“Oh, I’m sure I’m alright. Let’s find out shall we?” Dan said, removing the blanket from his lap and turning his back to Kyle. 

Dan knelt on the bed and bent over, resting his head on a pillow, and his chest flat against the mattress. Under any other circumstance Kyle would be painfully hard but this time he wasn’t. He leaned forward and soothed a hand down Dan’s back before pulling back to spread lube onto his fingers.

“Ah!” Dan yelped when Kyle smoothed a bit of gel around his hole.

“Sorry! I thought it was warm! It’s hard to tell if it’s warm or not with this damn glove on,” Kyle said hurriedly.

“‘S alright,” Dan said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Kyle inserted a fingertip and waited for Dan to adjust to it before sliding it in further. He used his free hand to part his cheeks a bit before closing his eyes and focusing on what he was feeling. He didn’t even know what he was looking for but he did trust himself to notice if he felt anything off. 

A small whine escaped Dan’s lips and his hips twitched. Dan had to focus to keep his hips still. He’d had Kyle’s fingers in him plenty of times but never for a reason like this. His body didn’t seem to pay attention to that though as he felt himself harden. Kyle continued his prodding and after his fingertip brushed over a specific bundle of nerves Dan groaned. He felt Kyle still inside of him.

“How are things feeling?” Dan asked brokenly.

“So far things seem to be normal and dare I say good? You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Dan could hear the smirk in Kyle’s voice.

“Bite me,” Dan quipped.

Kyle instinctively leaned forward and bit down gently on Dan's right arse cheek, just a play of teeth. He couldn’t resist a directive like that.

“I didn’t mean literally,” Dan said pushing back against Kyle. 

Kyle responded by biting down harder and smiled as he heard Dan cry out. He knew that he liked things a little rough. 

“God,” Dan breathed as he felt Kyle pull back and begin to add another finger, stretching him.

“Do you think I could make you come like this? Untouched?” Kyle asked as he searched for his prostate again.

Dan bit into the pillow and fisted the sheets beneath him. He responded by pushing back into Kyle’s fingers, asking him for more.

Kyle picked up the pace and when he found the right spot he focused on it and twisted his wrist just so. Kyle wanted to see him fall apart.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kyle said, feeling his own dick twitch, “Show me how much you want it.”

Dan obliged, grinding his hips into Kyle’s hand and moaning.

“More,” Dan panted.

Kyle gripped Dan’s hip with his free hand and worked another finger into Dan. He groaned as Kyle drove his fingers in deep and crooked them.

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Dan punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips and before he could catch his breath his orgasm hit him. Pleasure so strong that it made him curl his toes into the soft cotton beneath them coursed through his body. It came in waves, crashing over him and making him lose all sense of time, of himself. The only thing bringing him back to his senses was Kyle’s murmurs and the feeling of his fingers slipping out of him.

Dan rolled onto his back and stretched out his legs lazily. He watched as Kyle removed the gloves and crawled over the bed to kiss him.

“God that was the hottest thing ever,” Kyle said in a wrecked voice.

Dan scooted closer to Kyle, reaching for his belt buckle, when he felt the evidence of his pleasure warm and wet on his chest, tickling the hair there.

“Gross!” he said with a crinkle of his nose.

Kyle chuckled lightly. “Want to take a shower?”

“Yeah, I do. Let’s get you taken care of while we’re cleaning me up,” Dan smiled. “But after we do that, don’t let me forget to show you that article on cavity searches!”


End file.
